Bonjour Paris
by StaceyInWolfbloodWorld
Summary: Rhydian,Maddy,Shannon,Tom,Jana goes to a school trip to Paris.Will Rhydian make his W EPISODE 11 AND UP NEVER HAPPEN IN THIS ZZ READ.RATED T INCASE
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys you might know from my other story**__ "Our love has downs but at the end we fall in love again" __**and i might upload the next chapter of that around tomorrow :) and let's begin**_

MaddyPov

"Can't wait for Paris!" I say with excitement

"What's good with Paris" asked Rhydian

"It's amazing it has the eiffel tower,Plus it's called the city of love" Shan said while I nodded with excitement

Then bell rang and we went to class with jana following us

"well nice to see everyone in time...well everyone don't forget to pack your stuff

for tomorrow and please be on time on the flight cause if your not on time you can't come and now let's get to out lesson..."

AFTER SCHOOL

Rhydian Pov

Me and Maddy were walking down the side walk talking.

"I'm soo not looking forward to this trip" i say then Maddy grabbed me by the shoulder " Look at me you are gonna enjoy this trip or I have to get me knuckles and punch you in the face" i giggled but I focused in Maddy's eyes and then the world started disappearing and me and Maddy were in our own world and I never felt this way about Maddy besides when I held her hand in her first transformation "besides it wouldn't be fun if you weren't there" then I saw her face reddened."did I just say that well you..uuurrmm..me...us...both of us have to go home see ya byyee" I saw her waved and I waved back

Maddy Pov

_Great way to make a fool of your she Maddy_ i thought.I reached me house and unlock the door."Mam I'm home" I shouted and went straight to my room uuggghhh "i can't stop thinking of what just happen" I whispered to me self when I dropped in to me bed.

AT THE MORNING

I woke up early in the morning to be sure i'm not gonna be late I got my phone and texted in me,Shan,Rhydian,Tom and Jana

**MADDY:****_Anyone awake yet :)_**

**Shan:****_ Yup around 1 hour ago_**

**Tom:****_Yup around 30 minutes ago_**

**Rhydian:****_Now i am _**

**Jana:****_Woke up 20 minutes ago_**

_**Maddy:Bernie's at 7:00 (**_it's 6:00 am_**)**_

**Shan**_**:Yea k xox**_

**Tom****_:sure _**

**Jana****_:kk_**

**Rhydian****_:Fine _**

I put down me phone and grabbed my towel and hed to the that I changed to me green top (like she wore on "_Going Underground_" episode") and some blue jeans and me black shoulders to stomach jacket/coat and wore my white sneakers and a red scarf and then I grabbed my blue (Aimee Kelly's real fave colour) suitcase And headed to Bernie' looked great jana wore a pink lace top with jean shorts and black tights and she looks better than me probably rhydian will like what she's wearing then I'm with red sweatier and just some blue jeans "Where's the boys" i asked

"On their way" jana answered

**_Hey guys hope you enjoyed that and check out my friend ivannauser99 on WATTPAD Byee_**

**_-Stacey_**


	2. Chapter 2Dylan

**_Hey guys I'm i don't really know what to say so let's get to the story_**

Maddy Pov

Here's me Jana and Shan Waiting for the boys "When are they gonna get here were gonna be late" i say in a worry tone

"Don't worry they're on their way" Shannon said before putting her drink in her mouth then finally they're here."Ok let's go" Jana demanded while she stands up."But I haven't had any breakfast yet" Rhydian moaned "We'll get something in the airport" I pulled his arm to the door ,then i let go

We reached at the airport 10 seconds late

"Come on the plane is starting to fly off" started to run then we finally reached the was 3 seats in the middle and at the sides 2 seats. Rhydian,Jana and I sat in the middle seats. Rhydian in the middle me and Jana at the sides and at our back was Shannon which sat in the middle and at her sides were Tom and Harry and at our front was Susan,Whitney and Jason (Random names for students).When the plane started fly I got nervous i saw my veins blacken in my hands "Maddy calm down we'll be alright...here" he took out a bottle of water "Thanks Rhydian" i say back while my veins fade away.

AT THE HOTEL

"We're here" i sighed then suddenly Shannon screamed to me."What Shan" I moaned

"We're room mates" "great now can we sleep" I moaned again

"We only got here mads" Rhydian said with that smile i love

"we'll i didn't get to sleep in the plane I was to busy watching movies" as my eyelash flutters "Well can i at least check the room" when I grabbed me suitcase Shannon was following me "I'm coming incase you fall asleep" as we go to the elevator the elevator woke me up because it was going so fast and it was glass walls."Wow this is amazing" me and Shannon said at the same time

FEW HOURS LATER AT THE EFFIEL TOWER

"Let's go I'm hungry" says tom

"Let's go guys" Jana moaned

"Wait I wanna take one last photo" i say as I took out my camera.I go upstairs more like ran upstairs and i nearly fell when someone catches me "Are you ok?" says a boy with light brown hair and deep blue eyes (Like Jack Griffo but French)"yea I'm good" i say

"What's your name" he says "Maddy...What's yours"

"Dylan" he says with his cute French stood there till mrjeffries called me

"Comin sir i need to get me camera" I lied."Well i better go bye" i say

"Will I see you again" he shouted

"Maybe" I smiled...

**_Guys hope this isn't confusing again _**

**_I just feel like crap this week and I'm so tired_**

**_-Stacey_**


	3. Chapter 3mysterious Boy

**_Hey sorry it took to long BTW it is MADDIAN soo you all now _**

Maddy Pov

aahh he was soo cute I thought "Maddy why are soo calm and woozy..Wait a minute calm,woozy,out of thought you like someone" Shannon assumed I nodded "what's his name,does he have a French accent"

" his name is Dylan and yes he does" we screamed with so much excitement".

Then Rhydian came in "Ok why are you guys screaming is there rat,snake any animals scared you"

Shan-Maddy like-

i cutted her off by elbowing her

Shan-Maddy likes ... the chocolate

Rhydian- Okkk...

he said walking out the door before he came out jana came in.

"Hey Jana" me and shan say the same time "hi"

{THREE DAYS LATER}

Rhydian Pov

Janna,maddy,tom,shan and me are sitting in a table talking that this is our last day of our trip then a guy came up and tapped maddy on the shoulder "Maddy?"

"Dylan!" Shs stands up and hug him "who's this" i asked "this is dylan we met in the effiel tower" we said hi to him and then he took her to speak to her all i,see is she hugging him

then maddy came back "what was that for" jana asked "he just said that he't moving to stoneybridge"

{Back at Stoney-Bridge}

Maddy Pov

were at my house but i know dylan is coming in a few days,we ate dinner,everyone were just talking how we have school.

(THE NEXT DAY WAS WHEN JANA LEFT FOR THE WILD SO LET's skip TO THE NEXT DAY)

Shannon and i are sitting together today cause rhydian's not in,Tom is sitting beside mr jeffrie came in with a boy with brown curly hair (look like Dylan Schmid)."Hello everyone this is Neal he's new to this school so please be kind to him" he beside the empty seat where stacey sit,stacey doesn't talk to people since her dad is away to work in another country i used my hearing power to check hi cause i know he's something but i can't put my finger on it

Neal-hi i'm neal,what's your name

Stacey-stacey

she said in a low tone.

neal-Ok...

_**Hey sorry for the really bad chapter.I know it was long but i was super busy㈷3㈷5**_

_**-Stacey**_


End file.
